


The Knight and the Stubborn Dragon-riding Prince

by claravitae



Series: In Just Three Lines [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claravitae/pseuds/claravitae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As asked: "Grimmjow is a knight and Ichigo is a prince and they argue all the time because Grimm is overprotective and Ichigo just wants to ride his dragon all day and not listen to this stupid knight who thinks Ichigo is a toddler and needs constant protection."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knight and the Stubborn Dragon-riding Prince

**Author's Note:**

> (requested by AiryAquarius on FF.net)

Even on such a warm and pleasant summer day, the knight Sir Grimmjow Jaegerjaques ventured out into the open field cursing under his breath, finally coming to stand and stare at the air above him – a pristine blue that reflected the tousled hair upon his head and the orbs that currently searched the sky for his charge.

And there he was: with a burst from behind a fluffy white cloud, the young Prince Ichigo burned across the sky like a comet upon the back of his most trusted friend, an ivory-scaled dragon who breathed golden white fire and sought nothing more than the care and protection of the young mortal, just as Grimmjow did.

Although he did not like how the young heir constantly ran off to be with the giant aggravating lizard, more often than not sparking bitter arguments between the two, Grimmjow's fierce glare softened into a gentle frown, the knight sighing as he watched the young man direct the flying creature to the field below – a young man he sworn his life to and loved much more than he probably should, a young man that lit the fires that consumed his heart (in both rage and passion), a young man who he knew would be magnificent king one day - no matter how many times that stubborn brat ran off with that overgrown reptile.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me PM/review with your pairing and AU suggestions.


End file.
